Research goals for the coming year include: (a) Obtain confirmatory evidence for our current steady-state model of the citric acid cycle; (b) Investigate predictions arising from our perturbation studies, e.g., the effect of Pi on glycogen turnover, the effect of nucleosides on metabolite levels, etc.; (c) Initiate a kinetic characterization of critical enzymes in the pentose shunt pathway.